An Elder Sister's Circumstances
by heavenshockinghollowflash
Summary: Chifuyu Orimura decides that Ichika is the one for her. This is the story of how she makes her claim known.


**Hello all, heavenshockinghollowflash here. Firstly, id like to apologize for not posting anything for a while. It all basically comes down to a handful of reasons. 1st, I hit a major case of writers block. 2nd, I had actually finished the next chapter for "Big Sis' Love", but my computer decided to delete it, so i basically lost all motivation to rewrite it. And the 3rd and final reason comes down to two words, Bloodborne. Ive just been majorly preoccupied with it. Worry not though, expect the next Chapter of "Big Sis' Love" really soon. In the mean time, enjoy the first chapter of my next Ichika×Chifuyu story, "An Elder Sister's Circumstances". This one will be much shorter than my first story, but I hope it'll be well recieved. Thanks for your continued support, heavenshockinghollowflash. **

The night was quiet and calm for the residents of IS Academy, but for one man, calm was not the word he would use to describe his night. Within the confines of a teacher's dorm, the bed was currently occupied by two individuals. The first, a man by the name of Ichika Orimura, was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Snuggled into his side, sleeping and naked as the day she was born, was the one person that no one ever would have expected to be there. That person was Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika's older sister, and now lover.

For Ichika, as he lay there, he was wondering just how his relationship with his sister had come to this. Thinking back on the events of the past few weeks, he tried to piece together just when his sister had decided that he was to be with her.

*1 week ago*

It had started like any other day, Ichika had woken up, gotten ready, and had made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast. After choosing what he wanted to eat, he had made his way to an empty table, politely turning down the various girls that asked for him to eat with them. Once he had taken a seat, he began to eat, but was forced to stop when several different people blocked his view. After taking a sip of his tea, he looked up and came face to face to the five girls he had become familiar with during the time he had been enrolled in the Academy. First, there was Houki Shinonono, IS representative of Japan and little sister to Tabane Shinonono, creator of the IS. Secondly there was Cecilia Alcott, IS representative of Great Britain. Then there was Rin Huang, Representative of China, Laura Bodewig, Representative of Germany, and last but not least, there was Charlotte Dunois, Representative of France. Looking up at them, Ichika decided he was not really up for conversation, so he gave them a polite nod in greeting before returning to his breakfast.

Finding his behavior slightly strange, the girls gave him a cursory glance before sitting down at his table. Once they were situated, the dirty blonde in the ponytail cheerfully greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning, Ichika."

Although he was mildly annoyed, as he really just wanted to eat his food in peace, he wasnt one to be rude, so returning her smile, Ichika said, "Good Morning, Charlotte."

Unfortunately for him, the other girls took that as a signal for them to begin speaking, and he was quickly surrounded as each girl attempted to speak to him at once. He made an attempt to get them to stop, but after trying for several minutes, he had made no progress. Sighing, he slouched slightly in defeat before deciding to just ignore them. Meanwhile, he was unaware of the of the pair of eyes looking in his direction.

**Chifuyu**

Chifuyu Orimura glared hatefully at the crowd of women surrounding her little brother. She had never liked how they would monopolize his time, with or without his consent. She felt a little pity for him, as she could tell by his facial expression and his slouched posture that he would rather be anywhere than there. Still, since technically the girls werent doing anything wrong, she couldnt really do anything to help him out.

Thinking about the girls caused her anger to spike again, but this time, she felt a little confusion when it was mixed with something else. She couldnt exactly put her finger on it, but she was certain it had something to do with Ichika. Deciding she would dwell on it later, she quickly got back to her job as corrections officer.

*Later that day: First Period*

***Ichika***

Ichika sighed in boredom as he sat in class, staring into space. Slouching in his desk, his head supported by one hand, he was truly finding this class to be monotonous. Everything that was being taught was things that he already knew, as he had gone full throttle when he had studied in preparation for joining the academy. Letting his mind wander, he wondered about the weird sensation he had felt during breakfast. It was shortly after he had accepted his fate that he had suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He had looked around for a while, but hadnt found anything.

Shrugging, he decided that it really wasnt that important. Settling on entertaining himself with random daydreams, he soon found himself dozing off. Unfortunately, his teacher for the day wasnt one to let such things slide. Yelping when he was smacked on the head with a clipboard, Ichika shot up before looking around for his attacker. Looking from side to side, he suddenly felt the temperature drop a few degrees when a voice he knew very well said, "Orimura, am I boring you?"

Gulping nervously, he looked up at the imposing visage of his currently ticked off older sister before quickly shaking his head in the negative.

His felt a pit grow in the bottom of his stomach when her eyebrow twitched in response, and she said, "Is that so? Well it sure seems that way to me. Now, can you tell me just what we were talking about before you decided that now was an excellent time for a nap?"

Reaching up, he awkwardly scratched the side of his face before replying, "Um, I believe you were teaching the class about how the Infinite Stratos was created."

"Congratulations Orimura, you're correct. Since you seem to know what you're talking about, perhaps you could share with the class what you know about the subject." She replied with a tone that left no room for argument, causing several girls to let out small giggles at his predicament.

Although he sighed at the prospect, he knew better than to argue with his sister. This time however, he felt that he would finally be able to get a leg up on her. Standing, he cleared his throat before beginning.

"Abbreviated as IS, Infinite Stratos are powered exo-skeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system." Taking a breath, he continued, "When the IS was first introduced, it was scoffed at and very few paid it any attention. A month later, a mysterious hacker hacked military missile bases and ships all over the world, launching 2,341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. When all hope seemed lost, the worlds first and only IS at the time suddenly appeared and neutralized 1,221 of the missiles with only a sword, and shot down the rest with energy weapons- something no country in the world had the technology capable of producing. This IS was later code named "White Knight". Its pilot claimed no allegiance to any worldly nations, and was attacked by several major world powers seeking to capture or destroy it. The White Knight fended off its attackers, destroying 207 next gen fighter aircraft, 7 aircraft carriers, their naval escorts, and 8 weaponized military satellites in the process. The IS demonstrated that it was capable of generating a nigh invulnerable shield barrier, 100% optical camouflage, was able to travel at hyper-sonic speeds, and was capable of pulling off insane high G maneuvers while seemingly unaffected by gravity induced black-outs and red-outs. It was also proven to be capable of space flight. The "White Knight" IS was never seen again after the incident, and it's pilot's identity remains a closely guarded secret to the general public." Finishing with a gasp of air, he had to take a moment to catch his breath from such a lengthy explanation before he was ready to see everyones reactions. After a few moments, Ichika opened his eyes when he noticed that the room was completely silent. Looking around, he blushed in embarassment when he realized that every occupant in the room, including his sister, was staring at him in shock.

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, he swallowed nervously before saying, "Um...ta-da?"

Fortunately, his words caused the spell that had fallen over the class to be broken. Unfortunately, his show of knowledge caused the various women throughout the classroom to become even more enamored in him. The class erupted into loud cheers, and Ichika soon found himself surrounded on all sides by the various women that populated the classroom. The only women that stayed in place were Chifuyu,the othe teacher Maya Yamada, Houki, and Cecilia.

For Ichika, his face quickly heated up when his arms were squashed inbetween two seperate pairs of breasts, and two pairs more were pressed into his chest and back. Those that couldnt get a spot on his body to claim, settled for getting as close to him as they could, pressing the various woman he was already in contact with even further into him.

"Wow Orimura-kun, you're so smart."

"Ichika-kun, could you teach me?"

"We should eat lunch together, Ichika-san"

"Marry me!"

Ichika could only look around in shock at all the women clambering for his attention, as of all the things he expected, this was not one of them.

Meanwhile, 3 sets of eyes were glaring at the crowd in heated jealousy. The first two, which belonged to Houki and Cecilia respectively, were directing their ire upon the shoulders of the one who was recieving all the attention. However, the third wasnt as foolish as the first two and instead felt her anger being directed at the girls currently climbing all over *her* brother. Yes, the the final individual who was currently glaring at the crowd of women, with a burning jealousy simmering just beneath the surface, was none other than Chifuyu herself.

***Chifuyu***

'Those harpies! Who do they think they are climbing all over him like that? Its making me angry just thinking about it. This needs to stop now before I end up needing to order body bags.' Chifuyu thought angrily in her head. If any of those girls were looking at her now, they would probably be running for the hills as her face was red with anger, she was gritting her teeth, and she was gripping her clipboard so hard that it was creaking under the pressure.

Tired of watching, she let her displeasure known with a harsh reprimand.

"Get back in your seats!" She bellowed.

The commotion immediately stopped, and each girl was in their seats in a blink of an eye. The only one still standing was a dazed and confused Ichika. Eventually, he came to his senses, and after noticing how everyone had taken thier seats, quickly took his own.

Meanwhile, Chifuyu made sure every student realized how badly they had ticked her off by giving the room a sweeping glare. Near everyone of them shivered and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Though Chifuyu couldnt help but sweat drop when she noticed that the members of her little "fan club" were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Rolling her eyes, she ignored them in favor of finishing what she had started.

"I trust we wont have any repeats of such disruptive behavior, right?"she spoke in a sickeningly calm tone. Waiting until everyone had nodded in the affirmative, she nodded in satisfaction, and continued, "Good. Maybe now we can finally return to the subject."

Sweeping her gaze across the classroom, she scanned the students to make sure they were paying attention. When she was satisfied, she turned to the only male occupant in the room. Clearing her throat, she called out to him,

"Orimura." She said.

Hearing his name be called, Ichika stiffened and nervously swallowed his spit. He was worried that he was somehow going to be punished for the commotion that had erupted throughout the room just a scant few moments ago. Thats why he was pleasantly suprised, when she instead said, " You did well. Frankly, Im impressed. Keep up the good work."

Before he could respond, she had already begun to resume teaching the classroom. He could only stare at her back in shock as she wrote on the chalkboard. His suprise stemmed from the fact that she had never once praised him for anything, and now here she was doing just that. Deciding not to question a good thing, he instead relaxed back into his seat, a pleased smile on his face.

Meanwhile, although she was busy teaching the class, Chifuyu's mind was far away from History. No, instead she was thinking about why she was reacting so sensitively to things having to do with her brother. She didnt understand it, she should be happy that he was turning out to be so popular, which is why it confused her when she had instead been filled with rage when she saw him with all those girls. She became even more confused, when just the thought of that caused her chest to burn in an angry haze. Shaking it away, her eyes widened slightly when a single, profound thought occurred to her,

'I-I cant be jealous, can I?'

*Line break*

**Later that night:Chifuyu's Dorm.**

Chifuyu Orimura let out an exhausted sigh as she unlocked her door before stepping inside of it. Closing it behind her, she frowned when she looked around the tiny one-bedroom apartment. She didnt know why she had frowned, only that she just had the sudden feeling that something was missing. She mused on it a moment longer, but when she came no closer to figuring out what it was, she just shrugged it off in favor of getting ready to relax. Sitting on her bed, she kicked of her heels and let out a relieved sigh when her feet were freed from the constricting footwear. Rubbing her legs to relieve some of the soreness, she decided that her clothing was getting rather restrictive. Reaching up, she undid her tie before pulling it off of her neck. Once that was done, she reached up in order to pull off the black over shirt she wore before she started to open the buttons of her white under shirt one by one. Once she had opened the final button, she quickly pulled off that as well. Groaning pleasantly when the cool air began to cool her down, she allowed herself to fall backwards into the bed, where she began to stretch in order to work out the kinks in her body. Her joints let out a sequence of satisfying pops, causing her to let out a relaxed sigh. Once she was finished, she shifted herself into a more comfortable position before staring up at the ceiling. Now that she was comfortable, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander over the events of the day.

She wasnt suprised when the first thing that popped up was the incident at first period. As the memory played for her, she was once again, not suprised when her body temperature increased and her temper spiked when it got to the part where Ichika was surrounded on all sides by the various women in her classroom. Letting out a sigh at the confusing feeling, she rolled over on her side. Frowning, she thought, 'Ok. So Im jealous." " But why?" She questioned, "Its true that he's my brother, but I never felt this way when he would play with girls when he was little.'

Closing her eyes, she began to think of her various encounters with Ichika in a effort to puzzle out why she was feeling this way. As the memories played for her, she was too focused on her thoughts to notice the faint blush that had slowly begun to grow on her face. Lost in her thoughts, her breathing grew heavier as images of his face flooded her head, and she found that she couldnt think of anything else. Breathing heavier and heavier, Chifuyu began to picture his face set in different expressions. His smile, the face he made when he was serious, everything. As she felt her body react to her thoughts, Chifuyu's eyes widened when a particular image set off warning bells in her head, but also caused her heart to flutter and begin to beat rapidly. Shuddering in response, she began to focus on the image of Ichika, giving her the large and loving smile that he only used when he spoke to her.

With her head now filled with nothing but Ichika, Chifuyu tightly closed her eyes and allowed herself to be immersed in the strange feelings thoughts of her brother were instilling within her.

'Whats happening to me?' She questioned. 'I dont know why, but when I think of Ichika, I feel so happy.'

'Its strange, but I cant stop thinking of him. Why...Why am I feeling this way?'

As she questioned herself on her feelings, she suddenly became very aware of how her body was reacting to them. Her head felt fuzzy, and her body was so sensitive. Not to mention, there was an intense heat that started just beneath her stomach and spread out to the rest of her body. Softly whispering Ichika's name, Chifuyu gave up on trying to understand the feelings coursing through her, and instead allowed herself to be immersed in them. She couldnt help but to shiver when doing so nearly doubled the intense feelings. Too far gone, she rubbed her thighs together in an effort to relieve the liquid heat pooling from between them.

*Lemon Warning*

When that did nothing to help, she let out a frustrated sigh. Although she knew what she was about to do was wrong, at this point she couldnt care less. Acknowledging defeat, she slowly reached down and gave her self an experimental rub. When doing so immediately tore a loud moan from her throat, and sent shivers throughout her body, she knew that there was no way she could come back from this. As a result, she began to rub herself more and more, not even stopping when her panties quickly soaked through and her hand became sticky with her juices. As she rubbed herself, she closed her eyes and began to picture the man that had caused her body to react like this.

"Ichika...Ichika...Ichikaaaa", she began to softly chant, dragging out the last syllable when a particulary long rub sent pleasurable ripples coursing throughout her body.

Lost in the pleasure, she wanted to feel more, so pushing her underwear to the side, Chifuyu began to pleasure herself directly. The increased stimulation tore loud moans from her throat, not that she was putting any effort into stopping them. But as her arousal increased, so too did her desire for the man that had lit such a fire in her in the first place.

Rubbing her quim in small circles, Chifuyu began to imagine that it was Ichika who was touching her most private place. Shivering at the thought, Chifuyu closed her eyes and pictured the loving face of the only man she cherished looking up at her from in between her legs. In her mind, it was him who was so furiously rubbing her pussy, and it was that knowledge that suddenly kicked her arousal in to over drive.

Fueled by her imagination, Chifuyu decided that now was the time to kick things up a notch. Acting on it, she slowly inserted her middle finger up to the knuckle into the waiting mouth of her lower lips. Hissing at the sensation, a loud cry was torn from her when she pulled back, only to thrust back in. As she touched her pussy, in her mind, all she saw was Ichika looking up at her with an amused smile, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her soaking quim. Crying out his name in response, Chifuyu suddenly tensed and let out a loud cry of ecstasy when her efforts finally bore fruit. Lifting her hips off the bed, she arched her back as she came, the pleasure coursing through her finally proving to be too much. Thrashing her head back and forth as she rode out her orgasm, she let out one final cry.

'Ichiiiiiiiikaaaaaaa!'

As she cried out her brother's name, she suddenly collapsed on the bed, exhausted and panting heavily. Pulling her fingers out of her now satisfied pussy, Chifuyu's face was that of one lost to pleasure. Influenced by it, she brought her hand to her mouth, and began to lick it clean. Within her mind, after she had orgasmed, Ichika had taken his fingers out of her, and after inspecting the sweet smelling fluid, offered his hand to her. The imaginary Chifuyu had gladly accepted the offer, and the action was mirrored by the Chifuyu in the real world. Within the real world, Chifuyu moaned around her fingers, a combination of actually enjoying the taste, and an attempt to please a man that wasnt there.

Once there was nothing more for her to clean, Chifuyu closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she waited for her breathing to regulate. Unfortunately, as the pleasure coursing through her faded, her rational mind quickly made a comeback.

*Lemon End*

Chifuyu's eyes shot wide open as she realized what she had just done. Sitting up, she couldnt help but to blush in embarassment when she was presented with the evidence of her shameful act. In between her legs, the sheets were wet with her leaking arousal, and her panties werent much better off. Thoroughly mortified, Chifuyu decided that first she was going to clean up, then she would try to figure out her feelings. Getting up, she walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, where she quickly stepped inside before closing the door behind her.

Inside the bathroom, she walked over to the mirror and blushed again when the face that greeted her looked thoroughly satisfied. Shaking her head in bewilderment, Chifuyu sighed before deciding to get to work. Since she had foregone her usual skirt + stockings combo that day, all she had to do was reach down and pull down her underwear before stepping out of them. She threw them in the corner, but couldnt prevent the blush that settled over her face when they made an audible squishing noise where they landed.

Embarassed, she quickly stripped out of her sweat soaked undershirt and skirt, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Stepping over to the shower, she turned it on and waited for the water to heat up to a comfortable level before stepping inside. She couldnt stop the satisfied moan that was pulled from her throat as the warm water cascaded over her exhausted form. As she ran her hands through her hair, she couldnt get the thought of what she had just done out of her mind. She knew what she had done would be considered wrong, but she also found it strange that she wasnt as disgusted with herself as she ought to be. That thought caused her to wonder about how she truly felt about the man who had instilled such a lust in her in the first place.

'Well its obvious I have at least some form of attraction to Ichika, and if my sheets are any indication, then its stronger than I had anticipated.' She thought. Chifuyu couldnt help but to wonder just how strong that attraction was, as just thinking about him suddenly sent pleasurable tingles throughout her body.

'I-I dont have feelings for him, do I?' She questioned, 'I cant have feelings for my own brother, thats-thats wrong! Theres absolutely no way I could have feelings for my brother.'

Although outwardly she furiously nodded her head in agreement, she couldnt stop the pained gasp that was torn from her when the thought caused her heart to throb painfully in her chest. Her eyes widened in response, and she let out a bitter chuckle before thinking,

'Okay, so I do have feelings for him. But that doesnt excuse the fact that we could never be together. Hes my brother, and siblings simply cant love eachother like that. Besides, hes got all those girls right? Why would he want an old hag like me?'

Although she tried to rationalize the predicament she found herself in, that still didnt stop her heart from twinging painfully and her voice slowly get smaller and smaller as the reasons preventing a relationship between the two of them piled up. As she felt the effects such thoughts were having on her body, she was overcome by a powerful wave of despression. The intense feeling causing her to realize her feelings were stronger than she thought, a part of Chifuyu couldnt help but to think,

'Even if i say that, than why does it hurt so much when I say we cant be together. It-it hurts, worse than anything Ive ever felt before. Do I really love him that much? Is Ichika really that important to me?'

As she questioned her feelings, she began to think about all the things that could have possibly made her feel for her brother. Memories of happy moments between them began to be pulled to the forefront of her mind, and as she watched all the times Ichika had made her feel something other than the constant monotony of her work driven lifestyle, she realized then and there that she had truly fallen in love with him. That thought suprised her, as she had never even thought about falling in love. Her responsibilities had seemed too vast to give delusions of love anything more than a passing thought, and truthfully, she hadnt really been interested in many men anyways. Then, Ichika had come along. She knew she had always felt something more for him, but she had always believed that it was nothing more than the sisterly love that she was obligated to feel. But now that she realized how she truly felt, she couldnt help but to think that it made sense. It explained why she would have to make an effort to keep the heat from her face when he would look at her with those loving eyes, and why her stomach would do flips and her heart would clench when he would shower her in praise and compliments. Ichika had never been one to hide how much he adored his big sister, and where as before she had resented it, now she was truly thanking him for it. Thinking along these lines, she couldnt help but to smile when her heart seemingly rewarded her change in attitude by filling her body with a warmth that she had never felt before. Bringing her hands up to her chest, she said, "Okay, I get it now. Its true, I admit it. I love my brother."

Despite her happier outlook, she couldnt keep the frown off her face when she thought that all the reason she had argued against it still applied. At this point, she could care less what other people thought, but the one things she did care about was the fact that there actually was a large number of women in Ichika's life, many of whom had shown more than a passing interest in him. Although she was confident in her looks, as even Ichika had clearly been affected by her more than once, she doubted her ability to make Ichika believe that she was the best choice. Her doubts causing her to put herself down, she couldnt help but to think, 'Besides, Houki and Rin have loved him since he was a kid. Not to mention all the others that have recently fallen for him. Do I have any right to steal him away, when Ive only just now realized my own love for him?'

Her depression returning, Chifuyu began to slouch down in the shower, her eyes hidden by her hair. She began to wonder if it was even worth the effort to get Ichika to notice her, as even if she did succeed in getting together with him, it would have to be a closely guarded secret. As she thought that, she suddenly got angry with her self. As her anger grew, her head shot back up to reveal determined eyes as she said, 'It doesnt matter! As long as I get to be with Ichika, any amount of pain would be worth it. And those girls can just suck it up. Its their fault that their too cowardly to make a move, and I wont make the same mistake. Its always been me who's taken care of him. All his life, we've always been together, and I refuse to lose him now.'

Now filled with confidence, she clenched her left hand(a trait she picked up from Ichika) and said, 'Just you wait Ichika, Ill show you how much you truly mean to me.'


End file.
